The First Alice From Alice Human Sacrifice
by AngelWolf3083
Summary: The First Alice of Four. Changed Meiko to Jadzia.
1. Chapter 1

The First Alice

By: Courtney Rasberry

Intro

Welcome to the Real Wonderland

You may have read the book Alice in Wonderland. Did you enjoy the fun adventure of the young girl in that book? Well, this is not that story. This is the real story. Welcome to the real Wonderland. This is a tale of blood and fear and five girls and one boy, creating Wonderland.

Chapter One

The Dream

Hayden, a tiny dream was sitting on a cloud thinking, watching all of his friends disappear, just because selfish humans had stopped dreaming, caring, about them. His friend's hands, then his feet, then his body, and slowly his head disappeared into dust. Hayden sighed. _There must be a way where I won't have to disappear. I don't want to be dust. I need to make people dream of me._

He floated down from his seat on the cloud and watched a young dirty blonde haired girl walk into her house. The girl was entirely dressed from head to toe in dark and bubblegum pink. She skipped merrily through her front door.

Hayden then wandered into a shed and began to pout. _The fools, they don't even know we exist! We deserve a life too! _He threw a large box out of the shed in anger.

When he turned he saw a young girl lying down on a box. She was listing to an iPod at brain-cell-killing level… and snoring. He didn't understand how in the world she could be asleep with the music blasting in her ears. He snuck into her dreams to have a little fun.

In her dream the girl was at a concert singing on a stage. There were 1,000's of people in the stands dancing to her solo on her electric guitar.

She seems to be a fan of music. Let's see what I can do here… He spotted the huge lights directly above her. Telekinetically he made the lights come crashing down on her. She screamed and the dream ended.

When he exited her mind she was looking around shaking. She ran to her house, dazed. Pleased with his work, Hayden floated to the box she had been lying on, grabbed her expensive iPod Nano, and crushed it into a million pieces. The tiny dream had an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Dreaming

Jadzia Williams is the most optimistic, fun, happy, kind girl you will ever meet. You tell her a secret, it will be kept. She makes you a promise, it will be fulfilled. Most people think Jadzia is super easy to read. Well what you see her as, may not be what she is.

Jadzia has always had a strange lust for blood and war. She wants her enemies to die in the bloodiest, goriest way ever. But not even she knows that she wants this. She's blinded herself to keep from killing.

Jadzia fell deep into sleep and fell into a mysterious, strange dream. Jadzia knew she was dreaming. There was a beautiful sword in her hand with rubies and diamonds incrusted onto it. The name Alice was painted in beautiful gold letters on the handle of sword. _Alice?_ She wondered, _but my name isn't…._

The wind blew ever so slightly; she turned her head and gasped. Not even a foot away from her the most handsome man she'd ever seen stood silently. His eyes glowed a dark red. He smiled revealing razor sharp, pearl white, teeth.

"What are you Edward Cullen from Twilight??" she asked sarcastically. He chuckled ever so slightly, and vanished not a second had passed and he was sitting next to her. He grabbed her sword. "I..." He twirled the sword a bit, "am Hayden. I am no vampire." Jadzia interrupted him, "So what? You're in my dream, big deal. You're not real." He gave her the most hateful look she'd ever seen. "I am not _in _your dream." The sky became a dark red. "I _am _your dream. But I can become your nightmare, if that's what you wish." He said with an evil grin.

Hands grew out of the ground and started to pull her down. They pulled at her so hard, her legs started to bleed and become unattached. She was completely terrified and began screaming. "Make it stop!! I'll listen to you!! No interruptions!!!!" All of a sudden everything turned back to normal. "I am as real as the back of your hand. I control you. You are my puppet. I am your master. You obey me and I'll give you everything you want." He grinned. "I know what you want. I know your desires. You lust for blood and battle. I can give that to you. This is your world. Do exactly as you please." He threw the sword back to her. She caught it easily in her right hand. Hayden grabbed that same hand. She was still holding the sword. They both looked at her reflection.

She gasped. Her hair was a straight fiery red bob cut. Her eyes glowed red too, brighter than Hayden's. She wore a red and pink dress with matching boots and gloves. "This is who you are." Hayden whispered into her ear. "You must only make me one small promise." His voice became harsh. "Do not cross the border into my beloved woods. Or you will face a terrible consequence."

He faded away and she looked down at the hand he had been holding. It burned slightly. There was a pale red spade on the back of her hand. She gripped the sword tight. She heard a faint echo in the wind, "Don't disappoint me spade." She smiled.

All of a sudden people and creatures appeared all around her. Somewhat crazily she began slaughtering them. After all, it's not like they're real? She's doing no harm to anyone.

The more people and creatures she killed the darker the spade on her hand became. Finally, she had killed all of the people and creatures. _That's all???? _She thought dazed.

Maybe they ran into the forest. She then remembered Hayden's words. She was smart enough to not cross the border. Disappointed she picked up her sword and walked toward a beautiful rose. She again, looked at her reflection in the sword.

Her dress was ripped and had dark blood stains on it. She now wore a crown made of thorns and blood. Her fiery hair was a mess. She was secretly pleased as she left the dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Obsessed

Every night Jadzia returned to the dream world to fight more enemies. She was becoming crazy. One night she could not find any person or creature to slaughter. She didn't care about Hayden's warnings anymore as she crossed into the forest.

Jadzia started to get some common sense as she wandered aimlessly through the forest. She was walking in circles. She turned around and realized she had left a bloody red path. There were thorny vines growing around her.

She started to follow the path she made, running. She was scared, but she kept ending up in the same place.

Abruptly she froze in place unable to move. Hayden was in front of her. "Well, what do we have here? You've been naughty now haven't you? You killed all those nice people and animals. You even wandered into my woods. Now that wasn't very nice was it?"

The thorny vines started to coil around her ankles. "But you said this was my world!! Why can't I come here?" The vines started to wrap around her legs, locking her in place. She tried to cut them with her sword but realized that Hayden was holding it.

"I created your world. This is my half, my territory. Now I have permission to kill you. You don't deserve to live. You're just a selfish human to start my collection."

Jadzia started to scream but the vines muffled her screams. She was ready to die. She just wanted the pain to stop.

"Don't think you can get away that easy, you can't die in a dream. You're stuck with this pain forever." Jadzia knew she should have listened. Now she was stuck with this pain and there was no escape, she couldn't just wake up. This was no ordinary dream. She had messed up big time. All she could hope was that someday someone would find her. She closed her eyes as red tears fell down her face. And that was the last, anyone heard from Jadzia Williams, now known as the first Alice. But this is only the beginning of _Alice's Wonderland_.


End file.
